Luz en la Tormenta
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Dos seres en la oscuridad, encuentran su luz en una dia de tormenta. HaruMichi
1. Capitulo 1

**Luz en la Tormenta**

**Capítulo 1**

Maldita nieve. Haruka redujo a segunda, aminoró la velocidad del todoterreno a veinticuatro kilómetros por hora, soltó un juramento y forzó la vista al máximo; sin embargo, lo único que podía verse más allá del frenético vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas era una pared blanca. Aquélla no era una ventisca invernal de cuento de hadas, y los copos de nieve que caían parecían tan grandes y amenazadores como un puño.

Sería inútil pararse a esperar a que la tormenta escampara, se dijo mientras tomaba la siguiente curva lentamente. Después de seis meses conocía a la perfección aquella angosta y serpenteante carretera y podía conducir por ella casi con los ojos cerrados, así que podía considerarse afortunada, pero un recién llegado se habría encontrado indefenso. Incluso con aquella ventaja, tenía los hombros y la parte posterior del cuello completamente tensos. Las nevadas en Hokkaido podían ser tan peligrosas en primavera como en pleno invierno, y durar una hora o un día; además, aquélla había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo... tanto a los residentes como a los turistas y al Servicio Nacional de Meteorología.

Sólo ocho kilómetros más y podría descargar las provisiones, encender el fuego y disfrutar de la ventisca de Febrero en el acogedor interior de su cabaña, con una taza de café caliente o una cerveza fría.

El todoterreno fue ascendiendo por la cuesta como un tanque, y Haruka se sintió agradecida por su resistencia y su solidez. Aunque tardara tres veces más en recorrer los treinta y dos kilómetros hasta su casa, por lo menos conseguiría llegar.

Los limpiaparabrisas trabajaban incansables, pero lo único que se apreciaba entre los segundos de falta de visibilidad total era una cortina blanca. Si no amainaba, al anochecer la nieve tendría más de medio metro de altura. Haru intentó animarse diciéndose que para entonces ya habría llegado a casa, pero sus imprecaciones resonaron en el interior del vehículo. Si no hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo el día anterior, habría podido comprar antes las provisiones y el mal tiempo no le habría afectado lo más mínimo.

La carretera serpenteó en una curva perezosa, y Haru la tomó con sumo cuidado. Le resultaba muy difícil conducir lentamente, pero a lo largo del invierno había adquirido un sano respeto por las montañas y por las carreteras que las atravesaban. La valla de seguridad era muy sólida, pero al otro lado esperaban unos barrancos escarpados que no perdonaban un error. Aunque tenía confianza en sí misma y en la fiabilidad del todoterreno, tenía que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que hubiera algún coche a un lado o en medio de la carretera.

Necesitaba fumar. Apretó las manos en el volante, deseando encender un cigarro, pero sabía que tendría que esperar para poder permitirse ese lujo. Sólo cuatro kilómetros y medio más.

Sintió que la tensión de sus hombros empezaba a relajarse. No había visto un solo coche en más de veinte minutos, y era dudoso que se encontrara con alguno a aquellas alturas, ya que cualquiera con la más mínima sensatez habría buscado refugio. A su lado, la radio no dejaba de hablar de carreteras cortadas y eventos cancelados.

Siempre la había sorprendido que la gente planeara tantas fiestas, cenas, recitales y representaciones para un mismo día, aunque suponía que ésa era la naturaleza humana. Siempre planeando reuniones para juntarse unos con otros, aunque sólo fuera para vender un puñado de pasteles y galletas. Ella prefería estar sola, al menos de momento; de no ser así, no habría comprado la cabaña ni habría permanecido enclaustrada en ella durante los últimos seis meses.

La soledad le proporcionaba libertad para pensar, para trabajar, para curarse, y había logrado las tres cosas en cierta medida.

Estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviada al ver... bueno, al notar... que el coche volvía a tomar una pendiente, ya que sabía que aquélla era la última cuesta antes de su desviación. Ya sólo quedaba un kilómetro y medio. Su cara, que había estado tensa de concentración, empezó a relajarse. Era un rostro demasiado delgado y angular para resultar meramente atractivo; además, tenía la nariz ligeramente desviada a causa de un acalorado desacuerdo que había tenido con su hermano menor en la adolescencia, pero Haru no le había guardado rencor por ello.

Se le había olvidado ponerse un sombrero, y su largo pelo rubio oscuro le enmarcaba la cara y le llegaba hasta el cuello del anorak con aspecto desgreñado, ya que se lo había peinado con dedos apresurados horas antes. Sus ojos, de un cristalino tono verde oscuro, empezaban a escocerle después de estar tanto tiempo fijos en la nieve.

Mientras los neumáticos se deslizaban por el asfalto acolchado, echó un vistazo al cuentakilómetros, y levantó la vista de nuevo tras comprobar que sólo faltaba medio kilómetro. Entonces fue cuando vio el coche que se acercaba hacia ella fuera de control.

Sin tiempo ni para soltar una palabrota, viró bruscamente hacia la derecha justo cuando el otro coche pareció derrapar. El todoterreno patinó en la nieve, y se balanceó peligrosamente antes de que las ruedas consiguieran aferrarse a la carretera para obtener algo de tracción. Por un instante Haru creyó que iba a dar una vuelta de campana, pero cuando su vehículo se estabilizó no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí sentada, mirando con la esperanza de que el otro conductor tuviera tanta suerte como ella.

El coche descendía ladeado a toda velocidad, y aunque todo estaba ocurriendo en cuestión de segundos, Haruka tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo fuerte que sería el impacto cuando diera de lleno contra el todoterreno; sin embargo, en el último momento el conductor consiguió enderezar el vehículo, viró bruscamente para evitar la colisión, y empezó a deslizarse sin remedio hacia la valla de seguridad. Haru puso el freno de mano, y salió del todoterreno justo cuando el otro coche chocaba contra el metal.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de cabeza, pero gracias a sus botas de montaña consiguió mantener el equilibrio mientras corría por la nieve hacia el vehículo accidentado. Era un coche pequeño y compacto... aún más después del impacto, ya que la parte derecha había quedado metida hacia dentro y el capó parecía un acordeón por el lado del pasajero. En un instante de lucidez, se horrorizó al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si el coche hubiera golpeado por el lado del conductor.

Cuando consiguió llegar al coche a través de la nieve, vio una figura desplomada sobre el volante e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Con el corazón en la garganta, empezó a aporrear la ventanilla.

La figura se movió, y al ver la espesa cabellera verde que caía sobre los hombros de un abrigo oscuro se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. En ese momento, ella se quitó el gorro de esquí que llevaba, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y fijó la vista en ella.

Estaba muy pálida, blanca como el mármol, e incluso sus labios parecían demacrados. Tenía unos ojos enormes y oscuros, con los iris casi negros debido a la conmoción... y era hermosa, tan increíblemente hermosa que quitaba el aliento. Como artista vio las posibilidades en aquel rostro con forma de diamante, en los pómulos prominentes y en el carnoso labio inferior, pero como mujer apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos y volvió a golpear en la ventanilla.

Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando despejársela, y Haru vio que sus ojos eran de un tono azul medianoche cuando la conmoción en ellos empezó a desvanecerse y dejó paso a una expresión preocupada.

La mujer se apresuró a bajar la ventanilla, y le preguntó antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra:

—¿Está herida?, ¿le he dado?

—No, ha dado contra la valla de seguridad.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo ella, antes de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento por unos segundos. Tenía la boca seca, y aunque luchaba por controlarlo, el corazón parecía martillearle en la garganta—. El coche empezó a resbalar al empezar a bajar por la cuesta, y creí que a lo mejor podría recuperar el control, pero entonces vi su todoterreno y pensé que iba a darle de lleno.

—Lo habría hecho, si no hubiera girado hacia la valla.

Haruka miró de nuevo el capó del coche, consciente de que el daño podría haber sido mucho mayor. Si ella hubiera ido a más velocidad... pero no tenía sentido perderse en especulaciones inútiles, así que se volvió hacia ella de nuevo e intentó ver algún signo de trauma en su rostro.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, creo que sí —ella volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa—. Lo siento, debo de haberle dado un buen susto.

—Y que lo diga —pero el sobresalto ya había pasado, y estaba a menos de medio kilómetro de su casa, varada en la nieve con una desconocida que no iba a poder sacar su coche de allí en varios días—. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

Ella ignoró la brusquedad de sus palabras mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad; había estado respirando hondo para intentar serenarse, y ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

—Debo de haberme equivocado de dirección por la tormenta, porque estaba intentando llegar a Iizuka para esperar a que amainara. Según el mapa, es la población más cercana, y tenía miedo de pararme en el arcén... bueno, en el pequeño margen que hay —miró hacia la valla de seguridad, y se estremeció—. Supongo que no voy a poder sacar mi coche de aquí.

—No, esta noche no.

Con expresión ceñuda, Haruka se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La nieve seguía cayendo y la carretera estaba desierta, así que si la dejaba sola era posible que muriera congelada antes de que apareciera por allí un vehículo de emergencia o una máquina quitanieves. Por mucho que quisiera desentenderse de aquella responsabilidad, no podía dejar a una mujer varada en medio de aquella tormenta.

—Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es llevarla a mi casa.

Su voz era seca, carente de amabilidad, pero ella no se sorprendió por ello. Era normal que estuviera enfadada e impaciente, ya que casi había chocado con ella y además iba a tener que seguir ayudándola.

—Lo siento.

Ella movió ligeramente los hombros, consciente de que había sido muy grosera.

—El desvío que lleva a mi casa está en la cima de la colina, tendrá que dejar aquí su coche y venir conmigo en el todoterreno.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella. Con el motor apagado y la ventanilla abierta, el frío estaba empezando a calar en su ropa—. Perdone las molestias, señorita...

—Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh.

—Yo me llamo Michiru —acabó de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que había evitado que sufriera alguna herida grave, y añadió—: llevo una maleta en la parte de atrás, ¿le importaría echarme una mano con ella?

Haruka agarró las llaves y fue a regañadientes a buscarla, pensando que si se hubiera puesto en marcha una hora antes ya estaría en casa, y sola.

La maleta no era muy grande, y distaba mucho de estar nueva; al parecer, la mujer sin apellido viajaba ligera de equipaje. Mientras la sacaba del coche, se dijo que no era justo enfadarse ni mostrarse tan descortés; al fin y al cabo, si ella no hubiera conseguido virar y la hubiera esquivado, a esas alturas necesitarían un médico en vez de una taza de café y de algo para calentarse los pies.

Haruka decidió mostrarse un poco más civilizada, y se volvió hacia ella para decirle que fuera al todoterreno. La mujer había salido de su coche y estaba de pie mirándola, con la nieve cayéndole sobre el pelo suelto, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo era muy hermosa, sino que además estaba muy embarazada.

—Madre de Dios—consiguió decir.

—De verdad que siento causarle tantos problemas, y le agradezco muchísimo que quiera ayudarme —empezó a decir Michiru—. Si puedo llamar desde su casa y conseguir que venga alguien a remolcar mi coche, a lo mejor arreglaremos esto rápidamente.

Haru no oyó ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, incapaz de apartar la vista del bulto cubierto por su abrigo oscuro.

—¿Está segura de que está bien?, no sabía que estaba... ¿necesita un médico?

—No, no hay problema —su rostro, que había recuperado el color gracias al frío, se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa—. El niño está perfectamente, aunque por las patadas que me está dando, yo diría que se ha molestado un poco con todo este revuelo. No hemos chocado con la valla, más bien nos hemos deslizado contra ella, así que apenas hemos notado el impacto.

—Puede que haya... —sin saber demasiado bien cómo seguir, Haruka optó por decir—: que la sacudida le haya... dañado algo.

—Estoy bien —repitió ella—. Tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y la nieve amortiguó el golpe —al darse cuenta de que ella no parecía demasiado convencida, se echó atrás el pelo con algo de impaciencia. Aunque llevaba unos guantes de cuero ribeteados en seda, los dedos estaban empezando a entumecérsele—. Le prometo que no voy a ponerme de parto aquí en medio... a menos que nos quedemos aquí plantadas durante las próximas semanas.

La mujer tenía razón... o al menos, eso esperaba Haruka; además, empezaba a sentirse como una idiota bajo el peso de la sonrisa con que la miraba. Tras unos segundos se dio por vencida, y alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Deje que la ayude.

Michiru sintió que aquellas palabras tan sencillas le daban de lleno en el corazón, ya que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que alguien le había dicho algo así.

Haruka no sabía cómo había que comportarse con las mujeres embarazadas, y se preguntó si serían muy frágiles. Siempre había pensado que debía de ser todo lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta por lo que tenían que pasar, pero en ese momento en que se encontraba frente a frente con una, tenía miedo de que se rompiera en mil pedazos al tocarla.

Temerosa de resbalarse en la nieve, Michiru se aferró con fuerza a su brazo mientras iban hacia el todo terreno.

—Este sitio es precioso, pero la verdad es que voy a disfrutar más de la nieve cuando esté a cubierto —comentó cuando llegaron al vehículo. Al ver el escalón bastante alto que había bajo la puerta, añadió—: me parece que va a tener que ayudarme a entrar, no estoy tan ágil como antes.

Haruka metió la maleta primero, mientras se planteaba por dónde podía agarrarla. Mascullando entre dientes, le puso una mano bajo el codo y otra en la cadera, y Michiru consiguió entrar en el todoterreno con una facilidad que la sorprendió.

—Gracias.

Ella gruñó su respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe. Tras rodear el vehículo, se puso al volante y consiguió reincorporarse a la carretera sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Mientras el sólido vehículo subía lentamente la cuesta, Michiru estiró las manos y vio que por fin habían dejado de temblar.

—Si hubiera sabido que había casas por la zona, habría pedido cobijo hace rato. No me esperaba que hubiera una nevada en Febrero.

—Por aquí puede nevar en cualquier fecha —dijo ella, y se quedó callada por un largo momento. Respetaba la privacidad ajena tanto como la suya propia, pero las circunstancias en que se encontraban se salían de lo común—. ¿Viaja sola?

—Sí.

—¿No es un poco peligroso en su condición?

—Había planeado estar en Tokio en un par de días —posó una mano sobre su vientre, y afirmó—: no salgo de cuentas hasta dentro de seis semanas —respiró hondo, consciente de que no tenía otra opción que confiar en ella, aunque fuera arriesgado—. ¿Vive sola, señorita Tenoh?

—Sí...

Se volvió un poco para poder verla con claridad mientras ella enfilaba por un camino lateral bastante estrecho... o lo que ella supuso que sería un camino, ya que estaba totalmente enterrado bajo la nieve. Su rostro tenía una cierta dureza, aunque era demasiado fino para resultar tosco. Era un rostro esculpido con frialdad, como el de algún mítico jefe guerrero de antaño.

Michiru recordó su expresión de asombrada impotencia al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y supo instintivamente que estaba segura con ella. Y de todos modos tenía que creer que era así, ya que no le quedaba otra opción.

Ella notó su mirada y pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque dijo con voz calmada:

—No soy una maníaca peligrosa.

—Me alegro —Michiru esbozó una sonrisa, y se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

La cabaña era apenas visible a través de la nieve, incluso cuando se detuvieron justo delante de ella; sin embargo, a Michiru le encantó lo poco que consiguió vislumbrar. Era un rectángulo achaparrado de madera con un porche cubierto, ventanas de paneles cuadrados y humo saliendo por la chimenea.

Aunque estaba casi totalmente enterrado bajo la nieve, había un camino de piedras planas que llevaba hasta los escalones de entrada, y los lados de la casa estaban flanqueados por árboles de hoja perenne. Nada le había dado en su vida la sensación de calidez y seguridad que le transmitió aquella pequeña cabaña en medio de las montañas.

—Es preciosa, debe de ser muy feliz viviendo aquí.

—Es práctico.

Haruka rodeó el todoterreno para ayudarla a bajar, y al inhalar su aroma pensó que olía a nieve... o a agua, aquel agua pura y virginal que descendía por las montañas en primavera. Consciente de que tanto su reacción como sus comparaciones eran absurdas, le dijo con voz algo brusca:

—Yo la entraré, dentro de nada podrá calentarse frente a la chimenea —la llevó hasta la casa, y al llegar a la puerta la dejó con cuidado de pie y abrió para que entrara—. Pase, yo traeré sus cosas.

Y sin más regresó al todoterreno y la dejó allí sola, con la nieve derretida de su abrigo mojando la alfombra del recibidor.

Michiru levantó la mirada, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver los cuadros. Cubrían las paredes, estaban amontonados en cada rincón y sobre las mesas, y aunque sólo unos cuantos estaban enmarcados, lo cierto era que no necesitaban ningún tipo de adorno. Algunos estaban a medio acabar, como si el artista hubiera perdido el interés o la motivación. Había óleos de colores vividos y llamativos, y acuarelas en tonos suaves y etéreos que parecían sacados de un sueño. Michiru se quitó el abrigo y se acercó para verlos más de cerca.

Uno mostraba una escena de París, el _Bois de Boulogne_, un parque que reconoció porque lo había visitado en su luna de miel. Al contemplarlo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo se tensó, pero respiró hondo y se obligó a mirarlo hasta que sus emociones se estabilizaron.

Había un caballete debajo de una ventana, donde la luz podía dar de lleno sobre el lienzo, y aunque tuvo la tentación de ir a echar un vistazo, se contuvo porque ya tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo la intimidad de aquella mujer.

Sintiéndose perdida, enlazó las manos con fuerza mientras la invadía un profundo desespero. Se había metido en un atolladero, tenía el coche destrozado, apenas le quedaba dinero, y el bebé... el bebé no iba a esperar hasta que las cosas se solucionaran.

Si la encontraban en ese momento...

No, no iban a encontrarla, se dijo mientras separaba las manos con un gesto decidido. Había llegado hasta allí y nadie iba a quitarle a su hijo, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno, esta historia no es mia, es una adaptación de un libro que mencionare al final pero que se ha prestado para esta pareja y espero que les guste.**_

_**Este va dedicado a mi luz en la tormenta, mi sirenita hermosa.**_

_**Sin más, los dejo hasta la próxima.**_

_**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se volvió cuando sintió que la puerta de la cabaña se abría, y vio que Haruka dejaba un montón de bolsas apiladas en el suelo antes de quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en una percha que había junto a la entrada.

Estaba tan delgada como había supuesto por su cara, y aunque debía de medir poco menos de un metro ochenta, gracias a su complexión fuerte y poderosa parecía mucho más alta. Mientras veía cómo se sacudía la nieve de las botas, pensó que tenía más pinta de corredora de auto que de artista, que aquella mujer parecía encajar mejor al aire libre que en suntuosas mansiones.

A pesar de la ascendencia aristocrática que sabía que ella tenía, la ropa de franela y pana que llevaba conjuntaba a la perfección con aquella rústica cabaña. Ella provenía de un ambiente mucho más modesto, y sin embargo se sentía fuera de lugar en su voluminoso jersey de punto irlandés y su falda de lana hecha a medida.

—Haruka Tenoh —dijo, mientras señalaba con un gesto las paredes—. El golpe debe de haberme dejado confundida antes, porque no he hecho la conexión hasta ahora. Me encanta su trabajo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, antes de levantar dos de las bolsas que había entrado en la casa.

—Deje que le ayu…

—No.

Haruka fue a la cocina sin añadir nada más, y ella se quedó mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que ella no estaba precisamente encantada de tener compañía, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, y se iría en cuanto fuera razonablemente seguro hacerlo. Hasta entonces... bueno, hasta entonces Haruka Tenoh, la artista más importante de la década, tendría que aguantarse.

Estuvo tentada de sentarse y mantenerse apartada de su camino pasivamente, y en el pasado eso era lo que habría hecho, pero las circunstancias la habían cambiado. La siguió hasta la cocina, que era tan diminuta que pareció quedar abarrotada.

—Al menos deje que le prepare algo para beber —la vieja cocina con dos fogones no parecía demasiado fiable, pero Michiru estaba decidida a ser útil.

Haruka se volvió, y cuando el movimiento hizo que rozara el abultado vientre de la mujer, se sorprendió por la oleada de incomodidad que la recorrió... y por la punzada de fascinación que sintió.

—Aquí tiene el café —masculló, mientras le daba un paquete aún sin empezar.

—¿Tiene una cafetera?

La jarra de cristal estaba en el fregadero, que estaba llena de un agua que en su momento había sido espumosa. Lo había dejado en remojo, para intentar quitar las manchas que habían quedado la última vez que la había usado. Fue a sacarla, pero al volver a toparse con Michiru retrocedió un paso.

—¿Por qué no deja que me ocupe yo? —sugirió ella—. Colocaré la compra y pondré la cafetera, y mientras usted puede llamar para que venga alguien a remolcar mi coche.

—Vale. También hay leche fresca.

—Supongo que no tiene té, ¿no? —sonrió ella.

—No.

—Entonces tomaré un poco de leche, gracias.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, Michiru empezó a colocar la comida. El espacio era muy reducido, así que no tuvo problemas para decidir dónde iba cada cosa; de hecho, pudo utilizar su propio sistema de organización, ya que al parecer Haruka no tenía ninguno.

Ella apareció en la puerta cuando sólo había vaciado una de las bolsas, y comentó:

—No hay teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—No hay línea, suele pasar cuando hay tormenta.

—Vaya. ¿Suele tardar mucho en arreglarse? —dijo ella, que se había quedado inmóvil con una lata de sopa en la mano.

—Depende. A veces tarda horas, y a veces una semana.

Michiru enarcó una ceja, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando en serio.

—Supongo que eso me deja en sus manos, señorita Tenoh.

Ella metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, y dijo con calma:

—Entonces, será mejor que me llames Haruka.

Michiru frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia la lata que seguía sosteniendo; cuando las cosas se torcían, uno tenía que intentar mirar el lado positivo.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

—Sí. Iré a... dejar tus cosas en el dormitorio.

Aquella mujer era de armas tomar, decidió Haru mientras llevaba la maleta de ella a su habitación. Aunque ella no era ninguna experta había notado que ella ni siquiera había parpadeado al saber que no había teléfono y que se había quedado incomunicada del resto del mundo junto a ella.

Haruka se miró en el espejo que había sobre su viejo tocador. Que ella supiera, nadie la había considerado inofensiva hasta ese momento. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa; de hecho, no siempre había sido exactamente inofensiva.

Pero aquella situación era por completo diferente, claro.

Bajo otras circunstancias, seguramente habría disfrutado de algunas saludables fantasías sobre su inesperada invitada. Aquella cara... había algo especial e indefinible en su increíble belleza, sin embargo, aunque no hubiera estado embarazada, las fantasías no habrían ido más allá. Nunca había sido mujer de aventuras ni de líos de una noche, y en ese momento no estaba preparada para tener una relación. Se había mantenido célibe durante los últimos meses, ya que el deseo de pintar la había vuelto a seducir por fin y no necesitaba nada más.

Pero desde un punto de vista práctico, lo cierto era que tenía una invitada, una mujer sola y embarazada, además de muy enigmática. No se le había escapado el hecho de que no había mencionado su apellido, ni le había dado información alguna sobre su identidad o las razones por las que viajaba. Como dudaba que hubiera atracado un banco o que fuera una espía internacional, decidió no presionarla demasiado de momento para conseguir información.

Pero teniendo en cuenta la virulencia de la tormenta y lo aislada que estaba la cabaña, lo más probable era que tuvieran que pasar varios días juntas, así que se prometió descubrir más cosas sobre la serena y misteriosa Michiru.

Mientras contemplaba su propio reflejo difuso en el plato que sostenía en la mano, Michiru se preguntó de nuevo qué iba a hacer en aquellas circunstancias. Estaba atrapada sin poder llegar a Tokio, Chiba o a alguna enorme ciudad lo suficientemente lejos de Kioto donde poder desaparecer. Si no hubiera sentido la necesidad imperiosa de ponerse en marcha esa mañana, si se hubiera quedado en la habitación de aquel pequeño motel otro día más, quizás a esas horas seguiría teniendo algo de control sobre la situación.

Pero no había sido así, y en ese momento se encontraba en aquella cabaña, con una perfecta desconocida. Y además no era una mujer cualquiera, sino Haruka Tenoh, una artista adinerada y respetada que provenía de una familia igualmente adinerada y respetada. Estaba segura de que no la había reconocido, al menos de momento, y se preguntó lo que pasaría cuando Haruka se diera cuenta de quién era ella, y de quién estaba huyendo. Era posible que los Kuo fueran amigos de los Tenoh, y la sola idea hizo que su mano se posara sobre su vientre en un gesto instintivo y protector.

No le quitarían a su hijo. Sin importar el dinero que tuvieran ni lo poderosos que fueran, no iban a poder arrebatárselo, y si estaba en sus manos, jamás lograrían encontrarlos, ni a ella ni a su bebé.

Michiru dejó el plato y se volvió hacia la ventana. Era extraño mirar hacia fuera y no ver nada, y la reconfortaba la idea de que nadie pudiera verla desde el exterior. Estaba escondida tras una cortina de nieve del mundo entero... o casi, se corrigió al pensar de nuevo en Haruka.

Siempre prefería buscar el lado bueno de las cosas cuando no le quedaba otro remedio, así que le dio vueltas a la idea de que a lo mejor la tormenta había sido una bendición. Nadie podría seguirle la pista con aquel tiempo, y dudaba que a alguien se le pasara por la cabeza buscarla en una pequeña cabaña perdida en medio de las montañas. Allí podía sentirse más o menos segura, y decidió aferrarse a ello.

Oyó a Haruka moverse en la habitación de al lado, el ruido de sus pasos en el suelo de madera, y el sonido de un tronco en la chimenea. Después de tantos meses de soledad, incluso el mero sonido de otro ser humano la reconfortaba.

—Señorita Tenoh... ¿Haruka? —se asomó por la puerta, y la vio colocando bien la pantalla protectora que había delante del fuego—. ¿Podrías despejar una mesa?

—¿Para qué?

—Para que podamos comer... sentadas.

—Ah, sí.

Ella volvió a meterse en la cocina, mientras Haruka intentaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer con las pinturas, los pinceles y demás artilugios que cubrían en total desorden la mesa que en su día se había utilizado para comer. Irritada por tener que renunciar a su espacio, fue dejando las cosas por la habitación.

—También he preparado unos bocadillos —dijo Michiru, al volver de la cocina con platos, vasos y cubiertos sobre una bandeja metálica de horno un poco torcida.

Avergonzada y algo nerviosa, Haruka fue hacia ella y se la quitó de las manos.

—No deberías cargar tanto peso —dijo con tono brusco.

Ella enarcó las cejas. Primero sintió sorpresa, ya que nadie la había mimado nunca, y aunque su vida nunca había sido fácil, en los últimos siete meses se había vuelto bastante dura. Después sintió gratitud, y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero soy muy cuidadosa.

—Si eso fuera verdad, estarías en tu cama con las piernas en alto, y no atrapada en la nieve conmigo.

—Es importante hacer ejercicio —dijo, aunque se sentó y dejó que ella pusiera la mesa—.Y también lo es comer —cerró los ojos, y disfrutó del aroma simple y fortificante de la comida—. Espero no haber gastado demasiadas cosas, pero una vez que he empezado, no he podido parar.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella, al agarrar medio bocadillo de queso, beicon y rodajas de tomate. La verdad era que se había acostumbrado a comer de pie en la cocina, y aquella comida caliente preparada sin prisas; sé saboreaba más sentada y con un plato.

—Quiero pagarte por la comida y el alojamiento.

—No hace falta —Haruka tomó una cucharada de sopa de pescado mientras la observaba. La forma en que ella levantaba la barbilla revelaba su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad, y creaba un interesante contraste con su piel cremosa y su cuello esbelto.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero pagar por lo que recibo.

—Esto no es el Hilton —Haruka se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba ninguna joya, ni siquiera un anillo—.Tú has cocinado, así que estamos en paz.

Michiru quiso protestar, su orgullo se lo exigía, pero lo cierto era que tenía poco dinero, aparte de los ahorros para el cuidado del bebé que había guardado en el forro de la maleta.

—Muchas gracias —tomó un sorbo de leche, aunque no le gustaba nada, mientras inhalaba el delicioso y prohibido aroma del café—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, en Hokkaido?

—Unos seis meses... no, siete.

Aquello le dio algo de esperanza. Por el aspecto de la cabaña, no creía que ella pasara demasiado tiempo leyendo el periódico, y no había visto ninguna televisión.

—Debe de ser un sitio fantástico para pintar.

—De momento sí.

—Cuando he entrado no podía creerlo, he reconocido tu trabajo enseguida. Siempre lo he admirado, de hecho mi… un conocido mío compró varias obras tuyas. Una de ellas era una enorme selva, parecía como si uno pudiera perderse en ella y estar completamente solo.

Haruka recordaba el cuadro, y por extraño que pareciera, le había transmitido la misma sensación. No estaba segura, pero creía que lo había comprado alguien del oeste... de Nara o Kyoto, quizás de Osaka. Si la curiosidad que sentía por aquella mujer no se desvanecía, una simple llamada a su agente bastaría para refrescarle la memoria.

—No has mencionado de dónde vienes.

—No —se limitó a contestar ella.

Aunque su apetito había desaparecido, siguió comiendo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para describirle el cuadro? El comprador había sido Seiya, que simplemente había chasqueado los dedos y había hecho que sus abogados lo compraran en su nombre, porque a ella le había gustado.

—Llevo un tiempo en Sapporo —admitió al fin.

Había vivido allí dos meses, hasta que se había enterado de que los detectives contratados por los Kou estaban investigando discretamente sobre su paradero.

—No pareces de allá —comentó él.

—No, supongo que no. Debe de ser porque he vivido por todo el país —aquello era cierto, y Michiru consiguió sonreír de nuevo—.Tú no eres de Hokkaido.

—Tokio.

—Sí, recuerdo haberlo leído en un artículo sobre tu trabajo y tu vida —decidió hablar sobre ella. Por experiencia, sabía que los mujeres se distraían fácilmente si eran el centro de la conversación—. Siempre he querido visitar Tokio, parece un sitio precioso con la bahía, las casas de la era Edo y la famosa Torre de Tokio... —soltó un grito sofocado, y se tocó el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa?.

—Nada, el niño está un poco inquieto.

Aunque ella volvió a sonreír, Haruka notó que sus ojos tenían sombras de cansancio y que había palidecido otra vez.

—Mira, no tengo ni idea de embarazos, pero el sentido común me dice que deberías estar tumbada.

—La verdad es que estoy cansada. Si no te importa, me gustaría estirarme un rato.

—La cama está allí —Haru se levantó, y como no sabía si ella podría hacerlo por sí sola, le ofreció una mano.

—Lavaré los platos después, si... —su voz se apagó cuando le flaquearon las piernas.

—Espera —Haruka la rodeó con los brazos, y experimentó la extraña y apabullante sensación de notar cómo el bebé se movía contra ella.

—Lo siento. Ha sido un día muy largo, y supongo que me he excedido un poco —Michiru sabía que debería apartarse de ella, pero había algo delicioso en poder apoyarse en el suave y a la vez sólido cuerpo de esa mujer—. Estaré bien después de una siesta.

No se rompió en mil pedazos, como ella había creído al principio, pero parecía tan suave y delicada que Haruka se la imaginó disolviéndose en sus manos. Habría querido reconfortarla, seguir abrazándola y sentirla apoyada contra ella, confiando en ella, necesitándola. Se dijo que era una tonta por pensar así, y la alzó en brazos.

Michiru empezó a protestar, pero se sintió aliviada al poder descansar los pies.

—Debo de pesar una tonelada.

—Eso esperaba, pero la verdad es que no.

Ella se echó a reír, a pesar de lo exhausta que estaba.

—Eres toda una galán, Haruka.

Ella sintió que su incomodidad se iba desvaneciendo mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

—No suelo flirtear con mujeres embarazadas.

—No te preocupes, te has redimido al salvar a ésta de una tormenta de nieve —con los ojos cerrados, Michiru sintió que la dejaba sobre una cama. Quizás no fuera más que un colchón y una sábana arrugada, pero se sintió en el paraíso—. Haruka, muchas gracias.

—Estás diciendo eso cada cinco minutos —la cubrió con un edredón que había visto tiempos mejores, y añadió—: si de verdad quieres darme las gracias, duérmete y no te pongas de parto.

—Vale. ¿Haru...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Seguirás comprobando si ha vuelto la línea del teléfono?

—Sí —ella estaba casi dormida, y Haruka sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por presionarla estando tan vulnerable, ya que en ese momento no parecía capaz ni de espantar a una mosca, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarle—: ¿quieres que llame a alguien por ti?, ¿a tu marido?

Michiru abrió los ojos. Aunque estaban nublados de cansancio, la miró con expresión seria y ella se dio cuenta de que aún seguía más que alerta.

—No estoy casada —dijo ella con claridad diáfana—. No hay nadie a quien llamar.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno, otro capitulo que espero les guste. Recibo todo tipo de comentarios excepto propuestas de matrimonio pues ya tengo a mi novia con quien me casare pronto, asi que espero algunas palabras de ustedes. **_

_**Un beso a todos y pronto con otro capitulo.**_

_**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma **_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Luz en la Tormenta**

**Capítulo 3**

En el sueño estaba sola, pero no tenía miedo, ya que se había pasado gran parte de su vida en soledad y se sentía más cómoda así que rodeada de gente. Estaba inmersa en una atmósfera etérea, aterciopelada... como el paisaje marítimo que había visto colgado en una de las paredes de la cabaña de Haruka.

Curiosamente, podía oír el murmullo del océano en la distancia, aunque en algún rincón de su mente sabía que estaba en la montaña. Iba caminando por una niebla perlada, con la cálida arena bajo los pies. Se sentía a salvo, fuerte y extrañamente despreocupada; hacía mucho que no se sentía tan libre, tan tranquila.

Sabía que estaba soñando; de hecho, eso era lo mejor de todo, y de haber podido se habría quedado para siempre en aquella dulce fantasía. Sería increíblemente fácil mantener los ojos cerrados, y aferrarse a la paz del sueño.

Entonces la niña empezó a llorar, a gritar, y las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle al oír su llanto desesperado. Empezó a sudar, y el puro color blanco de la niebla empezó a oscurecerse hasta convertirse en un gris oscuro y amenazador. El aire perdió toda calidez, y el frío la golpeó y la heló hasta los huesos.

El llanto parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna, el eco reverberaba a su alrededor mientras buscaba frenética a la niña. Jadeante, intentando respirar, luchó por avanzar entre aquella niebla que iba envolviéndola y espesándose. El llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte, más desesperado, y Michiru sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en la garganta, que su respiración se volvía entrecortada y que sus manos temblaban.

Entonces vio la hermosa cuna blanca, con encajes rosados y volantes color azul, y sintió un alivio tan grande que le flaquearon las rodillas.

—No pasa nada —murmuró al levantar a la bebé en sus brazos—. No pasa nada, estoy aquí.

Michiru sintió el cálido aliento de la pequeña en su mejilla, el peso en sus brazos mientras la acunaba y la arrullaba. La rodeó el dulce aroma de los polvos de talco mientras la mecía, murmurando y calmándola, y empezó a apartar la mantita que ocultaba el pequeño rostro.

Y de repente, descubrió que lo único que sostenía en sus brazos era una manta vacía.

Haruka estaba sentada en la mesa donde habían comido, esbozando la cara de Michiru y pensando en ella, cuando la oyó gritar. El sonido fue tan desgarrado, tan cargado de desesperación, que rompió el lápiz en dos antes de levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

—Oye, ya está —la tomó por los hombros sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando ella empezó a sacudirse con fuerza, Haruka tuvo que luchar por controlar su propio pánico—.Tranquila, Michiru, ¿te duele algo?, ¿es el niño?, Michiru, dime lo que pasa.

—¡Me han quitado a mi hija! —su voz rebosaba histeria, pero entrelazada con furia—. ¡Ayúdame!, ¡me han quitado a mi hija!

—Nadie te ha quitado a tu hijo —ella seguía luchando contra la rubia con una fuerza sorprendente, y de forma instintiva la rodeó con los brazos—. Ha sido un sueño, tu hijo está bien, mira —la agarró por la muñeca, donde el pulso latía desbocado, y la obligó a poner la mano sobre su vientre—. Los dos están a salvo, relájate antes de que te hagas daño. Solo se preguntaba el porqué había dicho "niña" si no sabía el sexo del bebé, pero no siguió pensando en eso.

Cuando sintió la vida que latía bajo su mano, Michiru se derrumbó contra Haruka. Su bebé estaba seguro en su interior, donde nadie podía tocarlo.

—Lo siento, he tenido una pesadilla.

—No pasa nada —sin ser consciente de ello, Haruka empezó a acariciarle el pelo, a acunarla como ella había hecho con la niña de sus sueños, a mecerla con ternura en un movimiento ancestral de consuelo—. Haznos un favor a las dos, y relájate.

Michiru asintió, sintiéndose protegida y abrigada, algo que había experimentado en escasas ocasiones a lo largo de sus veinticinco años de vida.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Supongo que es el trauma del accidente.

Haruka se apartó de ella, enfadada consigo misma al darse cuenta de que quería seguir abrazándola, amparándola. Cuando ella le había pedido ayuda, había sabido que haría lo que fuera por protegerla, aunque no había entendido por qué. Era como si hubiera estado inmersa en su propio sueño, o como si de alguna forma hubiera entrado a formar parte del de ella.

En el exterior seguía cayendo una cortina de nieve, y la única luz en el dormitorio era la que entraba desde la sala de estar. Era tenue y ligeramente amarillenta, pero aun así podía ver a Michiru con claridad, y sabía que ella también podía verla. Quería respuestas, y las quería en ese mismo momento.

—No me mientas. En circunstancias normales no me metería en tus asuntos personales, pero sólo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo vas a tener que estar bajo mi techo.

—No te estoy mintiendo —dijo ella, con voz tan calmada y firme, que habría sido muy fácil creerla—. Perdona si te he alarmado.

—¿De quién estás huyendo, Michiru?

Ella se quedó mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos azules sin decir palabra. Haruka se levantó de golpe y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero ella permaneció inalterable; sin embargo, cuando ella volvió a sentarse en la cama con un gesto brusco y le tomó la barbilla, ella se quedó tan inmóvil que la rubia habría jurado que por unos segundos había dejado de respirar. Aunque la idea era ridícula, tuvo la sensación de que estaba preparándose para recibir un golpe.

—Sé que tienes algún problema, y quiero saber lo grave que es. ¿Quién te persigue, y por qué?

Ella permaneció muda, pero movió una mano instintivamente para proteger al hijo que llevaba en su seno. Como era obvio que el bebé era la clave del asunto, Haruka decidió empezar por allí.

—Tu hijo tiene un padre —dijo con lentitud—. ¿Estás escapando de él?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿de quién?

—Es algo complicado.

Ella enarcó una ceja, y señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Tenemos un montón de tiempo. Si el tiempo sigue así, puede que pase una semana hasta que vuelvan a abrirse las carreteras.

—Me iré en cuanto esté despejado. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor será para las dos.

—No me vengas con ésas —Haruka permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mientras intentaba aclararse las ideas—. Creo que el bebé es muy importante para ti.

—No hay nada que sea o pueda serlo más.

—¿Crees que la ansiedad que llevas encima es buena para él?

La rubia vio el instantáneo brillo de dolor en sus ojos, la preocupación, y la forma casi imperceptible en que pareció cerrarse en sí misma.

—Algunas cosas no pueden cambiarse —Michiru respiró hondo, y añadió—: la verdad es que tienes derecho a preguntarme.

—Pero tú no piensas responderme, ¿verdad?

—No te conozco de nada, pero no tengo más remedio que confiar en ti hasta cierto punto, y sólo puedo pedirte que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

Ella apartó la mano de su barbilla y dijo:

—¿Cómo sé que puedo hacerlo?

Michiru apretó los labios, consciente de que la rubia tenía razón; sin embargo, estar en lo cierto a veces no bastaba.

—No he cometido ningún crimen, y no me persigue la policía. No tengo familia ni marido que me busque. ¿Te parece suficiente?

—No. Lo aceptaré por esta noche porque tienes que dormir, pero hablaremos por la mañana.

Era un respiro... uno corto, pero Michiru había aprendido a agradecer los pequeños regalos de la vida. Asintió y esperó a que ella saliera de la habitación, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras la rubia y la envolvió la oscuridad, volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Sin embargo, tardó mucho, mucho tiempo en poder conciliar el sueño.

Michiru se despertó en medio de un silencio absoluto, abrió los ojos y esperó a recordar dónde estaba. Había dormido en tantas habitaciones distintas, en tantos sitios, que estaba acostumbrada a sentirse desorientada al despertar.

Entonces lo recordó todo... Haruka Tenoh, la tormenta, la cabaña, la pesadilla, y la experiencia de despertarse asustada y encontrar la protección de su abrazo; pero sabía que aquella seguridad era temporal, y que sus abrazos no eran para ella. Se volvió hacia la ventana con un suspiro y vio que, por difícil que fuera de creer, la nieve seguía cayendo, aunque no con tanta fuerza. Era obvio que aún no podría marcharse.

Colocó una mano bajo la mejilla, y siguió contemplando la cortina blanca que caía suavemente. Era fácil desear que la nieve no parara nunca y que el tiempo se detuviera para poder quedarse allí cobijada, aislada de todo y a salvo. Pero el hijo que llevaba dentro era prueba inequívoca de que el tiempo nunca se detenía, así que se levantó y abrió su maleta para estar presentable antes de volver a enfrentarse a Haruka.

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en la cabaña, y aunque debería haberse sentido aliviada, el ambiente acogedor hizo que se sintiera sola. Quería sentir su presencia, aunque sólo fuera oyéndola moverse en otra habitación. Se dijo que no importaba dónde estuviera, ya que no tendría más remedio que volver, así que decidió ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Sin embargo, en ese momento vio la media docena de bosquejos que había sobre la mesa donde habían comido. Su talento como pintora era innegable, y se reflejaba incluso en unos simples esbozos a lápiz o a carboncillo, y Michiru sintió nervios y curiosidad por saber cómo la veía otra persona... no, no cualquiera, sino Haruka Tenoh en concreto.

Sus ojos parecían demasiado grandes, demasiado misteriosos, y su boca excesivamente suave y vulnerable. Michiru se pasó un dedo por ella, y frunció el ceño. Había visto su propia cara infinidad de veces en fotografías tomadas desde el mejor ángulo posible, imágenes en las que aparecía cubierta de sedas, pieles y joyas. Su rostro y talento habían vendido litros y litros de perfume, y auténticas fortunas en ropa y joyería.

Michiru Kaioh. Había olvidado casi por completo a aquella mujer, de quien se había dicho que sería el prodigio de Japón, la violinista del milenio, y que había tenido brevemente el control de su propio destino en las manos. Pero aquella persona había desaparecido, había sido aniquilada.

La mujer de los esbozos era más suave, redondeada y frágil, pero por otro lado parecía más fuerte. Michiru levantó uno de los dibujos y lo contempló con atención, mientras se preguntaba si sólo se estaba imaginando que veía aquella fuerza porque la necesitaba.

Al oír que la puerta se abría se volvió hacia ella, con el esbozo aún en la mano, y vio entrar a Haruka, cubierta de nieve y cargado con un montón de leña.

—Buenos días. Parece que has estado ocupada, ¿no?

La rubia soltó un gruñido mientras se sacudía la nieve de las botas, y al ir a colocar la leña junto a la chimenea, fue dejando un reguero húmedo a su paso.

—Creía que dormirías hasta más tarde.

—Lo habría hecho, pero él no ha querido —dijo, dándose una suave palmadita en el vientre—. ¿Te preparo algo para desayunar?

Haruka se quitó los guantes, y los dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Ya he comido, hazte algo para ti.

Michiru esperó a que se quitara el abrigo. Al parecer, las aguas habían vuelto a un cauce más o menos amigable.

—Parece que ya no nieva tanto —comentó al fin.

Ella se sentó frente al fuego para quitarse las botas. Los cordones estaban prácticamente helados.

—Hay más de un metro de espesor, y no creo que pare en toda la tarde —comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro—. Será mejor que te pongas cómoda.

—Parece que ya lo estoy —Michiru levantó el dibujo, y admitió—: me siento halagada.

—Eres muy guapa —dijo la rubia con naturalidad, mientras colocaba las botas delante del fuego para que se secaran—. No puedo resistirme a pintar cosas hermosas.

—Tienes suerte —Michiru dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa—. Es mucho más gratificante ser capaz de reproducir algo bello, que ser hermosa sin más.

Haruka enarcó una ceja al notar la nota casi imperceptible de amargura en su voz.

—Es extraño, pero cuando la gente cree que alguien es hermoso, casi siempre empieza a considerarlo un objeto —le explicó ella.

Se metió en la cocina sin añadir nada más, y Haruka se quedó sin saber qué decir, con el ceño fruncido.

Michiru preparó café para ella y se pasó la mañana arreglando la cocina, y Haruka le dejó espacio para no agobiarla. Antes de que anocheciera conseguiría las respuestas que buscaba, pero de momento se contentó con dejarla entretenerse mientras ella trabajaba.

Tenía la impresión de que necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, aunque pensaba que lo lógico para una mujer en su estado habría sido pasarse el día durmiendo, o descansando haciendo punto. Supuso que debía de ser energía nerviosa, o una estrategia para intentar evitar la confrontación que ella le había prometido la noche anterior.

La rubia no la bombardeó a preguntas ni se puso a mirar incesantemente sobre su hombro, así que la mañana pasó sin pena ni gloria. En una ocasión, levantó la mirada y la vio sentada en un extremo del sofá, leyendo un libro sobre partos, y más tarde ella se puso a cocinar y preparó un guiso que le hizo la boca agua.

Michiru no dijo gran cosa en toda la mañana, aunque la rubia sabía que estaba esperando inquieta a que volviera a sacar el tema que había quedado pendiente la noche anterior. A media tarde, decidió que parecía bastante descansada, así que tomó su cuaderno de esbozos y un trozo de carboncillo y empezó a trabajar mientras Michiru pelaba manzanas sentada frente a ella.

—¿Por qué elegiste Tokio?

Lo único que reveló su sorpresa fue un movimiento brusco y casi imperceptible del cuchillo, pero Michiru no levantó la mirada ni dejó de pelar manzanas.

—Porque nunca había estado allí.

—Dadas las circunstancias, ¿no habrías estado mejor en un sitio que te resultara familiar?

—No.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de Sapporo?

Ella dejó la manzana que tenía en la mano y agarró otra.

—Porque había llegado el momento.

—¿Dónde está el padre del bebé, Michiru?

—Muerto —dijo, sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en la voz.

—Mírame.

Sus manos se detuvieron cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella, y Haruka se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera, al menos en lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿No tienes ningún familiar que pueda ayudarte?

—No.

—¿Y la familia del padre de tu hijo?

Ella se sobresaltó, y se hizo un corte en el dedo con el cuchillo. Haruka dejó de inmediato su dibujo y le tomó la mano, y ella pudo ver de nuevo su propio rostro plasmado en el papel.

—Voy a por unas vendas.

—Es sólo un rasguño —empezó a decir ella, pero la rubia se marchó sin darle tiempo a seguir.

Cuando regresó empezó a limpiarle la herida con antiséptico, y Michiru volvió a sentirse desconcertada ante la preocupación que mostraba por ella. Sintió el escozor en el dedo, pero Haruka la trató en todo momento con gran cuidado y delicadeza.

—Si sigues así, voy a acabar pensando que no paras de tener accidentes —comentó la rubia. Estaba arrodillada ante ella, contemplando con el ceño fruncido la herida.

—Y yo acabaré pensando que eres una buena samaritana —Michiru sonrió cuando ella levantó la mirada, y añadió—: pero supongo que las dos estaríamos equivocadas.

Haruka le vendó el dedo, y volvió a sentarse.

—Vuelve la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda —cuando ella obedeció, la rubia tomó su cuaderno y pasó a una hoja en blanco—. ¿Por qué quieren quitarte a tu hijo?

Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia la pintora, pero Haruka siguió dibujando.

—Me gustaría que te pusieras de perfil, Michiru —dijo con voz tranquila, aunque claramente exigente—. Vuelve la cabeza otra vez, y levanta un poco la barbilla. Sí, perfecto —permaneció en silencio mientras trazaba su boca sobre el papel, y finalmente dijo—: la familia del padre quiere quitarte a tu hijo, y me gustaría saber por qué.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Claro que sí —dijo, apresurándose para captar el brillo de enfado que ardía en sus ojos—. Déjate de rodeos, Michiru, y dime lo que pasa.

Ella apretó las manos con fuerza, pero cuando habló su voz contenía tanto miedo como furia.

—No tengo por qué contarte nada.

—Tienes razón.

Haruka siguió dibujando, pero sintió un estremecimiento de agitación y deseo que la sorprendió y sobre todo le preocupó. Decidida a apartar de su mente la extraña reacción, y a concentrarse en sacarle a aquella mujer las respuestas que quería, añadió:

—Pero como no voy a dejar el tema, será mejor que desembuches de una vez.

Haruka era una experto en observar y leer las expresiones de los demás, así que consiguió captar el sutil juego de emociones que se sucedieron en el rostro de ella. Enfado, frustración, y aquel extraño miedo que seguía sacándola de quicio.

—¿Crees que te llevaré a rastras hasta ellos? Piensa un poco, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Haruka había creído que no podría contenerse y que empezaría a gritar, porque la estaba sacando de quicio, pero se sorprendió tanto como ella cuando la tomó de la mano, y su asombro aumentó aún más cuando sintió que los dedos de la peliverde se cerraban instintivamente sobre los suyos. Cuando Michiru levantó los ojos y la miró, un sinfín de extrañas emociones que había creído inalcanzables para la rubia inundaron su pecho.

—Anoche me pediste que te ayudara.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron con gratitud, pero dijo con voz firme:

—No puedes ayudarme.

—Puede que no, y puede que no lo haga —pero Haruka quería ayudarla, aunque no entendía el porqué—. No soy ninguna samaritana, Michiru, ni buena ni de ninguna otra clase, y no me entusiasma la idea de añadir los problemas de otra persona a los míos. Pero estás aquí, y no me gusta estar a oscuras.

Michiru estaba cansada. Cansada de huir, de esconderse, de intentar arreglárselas completamente sola.

Necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado, y cuando Haruka la tomó de la mano y la miró con ojos serenos y decididos, casi pudo creer que ese alguien era ella.

—El padre de mi hijo está muerto —empezó a decir, midiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Le diría lo suficiente para satisfacerla, pero no todo—. Sus padres, los abuelos del niño, quieren quitármelo, supongo que para... no sé, para reemplazar o recuperar algo que han perdido, para asegurarse la continuación de su linaje. Yo lo siento por ellos, pero este bebé no les pertenece —sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo fiero y protector, como el de una tigresa protegiendo a sus cachorros—. Es mío.

—No creo que nadie pueda cuestionar tus derechos como madre, ¿por qué has tenido que huir?

—Tienen mucho poder y dinero.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Es que te parece poco? —furiosa, Michiru se apartó de la rubia, y se rompió el contacto que les había dado tanta calma a ambas—. Para ti es muy fácil quitarle importancia al tema, porque vienes de un ambiente parecido al de ellos y perteneces a su mundo. Nunca has pasado necesidades ni penurias y nadie se atreve a arrebatarle algo a la gente como tú, así que no entiendes lo que es saber que tu vida está en manos de otras personas.

Fue dolorosamente evidente que estaba hablando por experiencia propia.

—Tener dinero no significa obtener siempre lo que uno quiere.

—¿De verdad? —se volvió hacia ella, y la miró con expresión rígida y gélida—. Tú deseabas tener un sitio para pintar, donde estar sola y que nadie te molestara. ¿Tuviste muchos problemas para poder conseguirlo?, ¿tuviste que hacer planes, que ahorrar o renunciar a algo?, ¿o simplemente firmaste un cheque y te viniste a vivir aquí?

Haruka se levantó y la miró con indignación.

—Comprar una cabaña no tiene nada que ver con quitarle un niño a su madre.

—Puede que para algunos no, pero al fin y al cabo los objetos no son más que posesiones.

—Estás siendo ridícula.

—Y tú ingenua.

Aquello le pareció divertido, y el enfado de Haruka se enfrió un poco.

—Eso si que es una novedad. Anda, siéntate, me pones nerviosa cuando te mueves tan bruscamente.

—No voy a romperme —refunfuñó ella, aunque le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla—. Soy fuerte y puedo cuidar de mí misma; de hecho, antes de irme de Sapporo me hice una revisión, y tanto el niño como yo estamos mejor que bien. En un par de semanas ingresaré en un hospital de Tokio y daré a luz a mi hijo, y después desapareceré del mapa.

Haruka pensó que aquella mujer era muy capaz de hacer lo que estaba diciendo, pero entonces recordó lo perdida y asustada que se había mostrado la noche anterior. Era inútil señalar el estrés al que estaba sometida y sus posibles consecuencias, pero ya había descubierto qué botones eran los que tenía que pulsar.

—¿Crees que es justo para el bebé seguir huyendo?

—Claro que no. Es terriblemente injusto, pero sería peor detenerme y dejar que me lo quitaran.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que querrían o podrían hacerlo?

—Porque ellos mismos me lo dijeron. Me explicaron lo que creían que sería mejor para el niño y para mí, y me ofrecieron dinero —su voz se llenó de veneno, cáustico y amargo—. Me ofrecieron dinero por mi hijo, y cuando lo rechacé me amenazaron con quitármelo sin más —Michiru no quería revivir aquella escena aterradora, y con esfuerzo logró borrarla de su mente.

Haruka sintió una tremenda repugnancia por aquellas personas a las que ni siquiera conocía, pero sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclarársela y poder razonar con Michiru.

—Sea lo que sea lo que quieran o lo que intenten, no pueden apoderarse por las buenas de algo que no les pertenece. Ningún tribunal le quitaría a una madre la custodia de su hijo sin una buena causa.

—No puedo ganar esta guerra yo sola —cerró los ojos por un momento, luchando contra la necesidad desesperada de echarse a llorar y de expulsar todo el miedo y la angustia que sentía—. No puedo enfrentarme a ellos en su propio terreno, y no pienso exponer a mi hijo a un infierno de pleitos y luchas legales, a la publicidad, a las habladurías y a las especulaciones. Un niño necesita un hogar, amor y seguridad, y voy a hacer lo que haga falta, iré a donde sea, para asegurarme de que mi hijo tiene todas esas cosas.

—No voy a discutir sobre lo que es mejor para ti o para el bebé, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarte a todo esto.

—Lo haré cuando llegue el momento.

Haruka se levantó, y fue a la chimenea a encender otro cigarro. Debería olvidarse del tema, dejarla tranquila para que siguiera su propio camino, ya que todo aquello no era de su incumbencia. No era su problema. Soltó un juramento, porque sabía que de algún modo, cuando ella se había aferrado a su brazo para poder cruzar la carretera, había pasado a ser asunto suyo.

—¿Tienes dinero?

—Un poco. Bastante para pagar la factura del médico, y para comprarle algunas cosas al niño.

Haruka sabía que se estaba buscando problemas, pero por primera vez en casi un año sentía que algo era realmente importante. Se sentó en el borde de la chimenea, y la contempló mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

—Quiero pintarte —dijo con tono brusco—. Te pagaré el sueldo de una modelo, además de darte cama y comida.

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero.

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, parece que crees que tengo demasiado.

—No he querido decir eso —dijo ella, sonrojada de vergüenza.

Ella hizo un gesto displicente, como si aquello careciera de importancia.

—No importa lo que hayas querido decir, eso no quita que quiera pintarte. Trabajo a mi propio ritmo, así que tendrás que ser paciente; no se me da bien transigir, pero teniendo en cuenta tu condición, estoy dispuesta a hacer algunas concesiones y a parar cuando estés cansada o incómoda.

Era muy tentador, y Michiru intentó olvidarse de que ya antes había vivido de su talento, por tal, también de su apariencia, y concentrarse en lo que aquel dinero extra significaría para el bebé.

—Me gustaría acceder, pero eres una artista muy famosa y me reconocerían si el retrato saliera a la luz.

—Eso es verdad, pero yo no estaría obligada a decirle a nadie dónde te he conocido o cuándo. Tienes mi palabra de que nadie te encontrará por mi culpa.

Michiru permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras luchaba consigo misma.

—¿Puedes acercarte un poco? —le preguntó al fin.

Haruka echó el cigarro al fuego, fue hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas delante de la silla.

—¿Me das tu palabra? —le preguntó, mientras la observaba con atención. Ella también había aprendido a leer las expresiones de la gente.

—Sí.

Había riesgos que merecía la pena correr. Michiru extendió las dos manos hacia ella, en señal de confianza.

Debido a la continua nevada, el día pasó sin amanecer, atardecer ni puesta de sol. La luz permaneció tenue durante toda la jornada, y la noche llegó sin mayor ceremonia. Y entonces dejó de nevar.

Michiru no se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera estado mirando por la ventana. No fue escampando gradualmente, sino que pareció que el flujo de copos de nieve se detenía en seco, como si alguien hubiera cerrado un grifo. Sintió una ligera decepción, la misma que recordaba haber sentido de niña cuando terminaba una tormenta, y de forma impulsiva se puso las botas y el abrigo y salió al porche.

La nieve le llegaba a las rodillas a pesar de que Haruka había estado despejando la entrada con una pala, y cuando sus botas se hundieron y desaparecieron Michiru tuvo la sensación de que se la tragaba una suave y esponjosa nube. Se rodeó con los brazos, e inhaló el frío aire de la montaña.

No había ni luna ni estrellas, la luz del porche alcanzaba apenas a un metro de donde estaba, y lo único que se oía era el silencio. Para algunos la enorme sábana de nieve habría sido como una cárcel, un obstáculo, pero para ella era una fortaleza protectora.

Había decidido volver a confiar en alguien de nuevo, y allí de pie, rodeada de aquella oscuridad y de aquella quietud, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Haruka no era una mujer amigable ni afable, pero era una buena persona y además estaba segura de que podía confiar en su palabra. Iban a utilizarse mutuamente, ya que la rubia la quería para su arte y ella para tener un sitio donde cobijarse, pero era un intercambio justo. Necesitaba descansar, aprovechar cualquier tiempo que pudiera conseguir para recuperarse y. recobrar las fuerzas.

No le había confesado lo cansada que se sentía, ni el esfuerzo que le había supuesto mantenerse de pie a lo largo del día. El embarazo había sido fácil desde el punto de vista físico, ya que era una mujer fuerte y sana; de no ser así, se habría derrumbado hacía tiempo, porque los últimos meses habían consumido hasta la última gota de sus reservas emocionales y mentales. La cabaña, las montañas y aquella mujer iban a darle tiempo para poder llenar sus reservas de nuevo. Iba a necesitarlas.

Haruka no entendía lo que los Kou podían llegar a conseguir con su dinero y su poder, pero la peliverde había visto de lo que eran capaces. Habían pagado y maniobrado para ocultar los errores de su hijo, y con unas pocas llamadas a las personas adecuadas habían conseguido que su muerte y la de la mujer que lo acompañaba pasara de ser un incidente escabroso a un accidente trágico.

La prensa no había mencionado ni una sola vez el alcohol ni el adulterio, y la versión pública era que Seiya Kou, el heredero de la fortuna de su familia, había muerto a causa de una carretera resbaladiza y de un fallo en el coche, no por su conducción criminal y temeraria estando bebido. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba había pasado a ser su secretaria, en vez de su amante.

El proceso de divorcio que Michiru había iniciado había quedado borrado, completamente erradicado, ya que ninguna sombra de escándalo podía recaer sobre la memoria de Seiya Kou o sobre su ilustre apellido, y Michiru había sido presionada para que interpretara el papel de viuda conmocionada y desconsolada.

Y era cierto que se había sentido conmocionada y desconsolada, pero no por lo que se había perdido en una solitaria carretera a las afueras de Kyoto, sino por lo que había desaparecido tan pronto después de su noche de bodas.

Se recordó que no servía de nada mirar atrás, sobre todo en ese momento, en el que tenía que mirar hacia delante. Sin importar lo que había pasado entre Seiya y ella, habían creado una vida juntos, una vida que estaba a su cargo, a la que debía amar y proteger.

Al contemplar la nieve primaveral, que llegaba hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista resplandeciente e inmaculada, fue capaz de creer que todo saldría bien,

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Sobresaltada, se volvió hacia Haruka con una suave risita.

—No te he oído llegar.

—No estabas escuchando —dijo ella, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí—.Aquí fuera hace bastante frío.

—Se está de maravilla. ¿Qué espesor crees que tiene la nieve?

—Yo diría que un metro más o menos.

—Nunca había visto algo así, es difícil imaginar que pueda llegar a derretirse y que vaya a crecer la hierba.

Haruka no se había puesto los guantes, así que optó por meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Llegué aquí en agosto, y para entonces ya estaba nevado. No he visto el paisaje de otra manera.

Michiru intentó imaginarse cómo sería vivir en un sitio donde la nieve no se derretía nunca, pero decidió que ella necesitaba la primavera, el florecer de las plantas, el color verde, la promesa en el aire.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

—No lo sé, no me lo he planteado —dijo la rubia.

Michiru le sonrió, aunque sintió algo de envidia ante su actitud tan despreocupada.

—Tendrás que montar una exposición con todas esas pinturas.

—Sí, supongo que tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero no hay prisa —Haruka movió los hombros, inquieta de repente. Tokio, su familia y sus recuerdos parecían muy lejanos.

—El arte tiene que ser contemplado y admirado —murmuró ella, pensando en voz alta—. No debería estar aquí escondida.

—¿Pero las personas sí?

—¿Te refieres a mí, o es que tú también estás escondiéndote de algo?

—Estoy trabajando —contestó la rubia con calma.

—Una mujer como tú puede trabajar en cualquier parte, supongo que no tienes más que apartar a los demás con un par de codazos y ponerte manos a la obra.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A lo mejor, pero de vez en cuando me gusta tener algo de espacio. Cuando uno logra hacerse un nombre, la gente tiende a mirar por encima de tu hombro.

—Bueno, yo me alegro de que vinieras a vivir aquí, fuera cual fuese la razón —Michiru se apartó el pelo de la cara, se apoyó contra un poste y admitió sonriente—: debería entrar, pero no me apetece.

Haruka entornó los ojos, y le enmarcó la cara con manos frías y firmes.

—Tus ojos tienen algo... —murmuró, mientras la hacía volverse hacia la luz—, dicen todo lo que alguien desea escuchar de una mujer, pero también muchas cosas que no quiere oír. Tienes unos ojos sabios, Michiru. Unos ojos sabios y tristes.

Ella no contestó, pero no fue porque su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, sino porque se había llenado de repente de tantas cosas, de tantos pensamientos y deseos... había creído que no podría volver a sentir algo así de nuevo, y jamás se habría imaginado capaz de aquel deseo por una mujer. Su piel se acaloró, a pesar de que ella la tocaba con manos frías y casi con desinterés.

La atracción sexual que sentía la sorprendió, e incluso la avergonzó un poco; sin embargo, fue la atracción emocional, su fuerza intensa y persistente, la que la silenció.

—Me pregunto lo que has visto a lo largo de tu vida —añadió la rubia.

Los dedos de Haruka le acariciaron la mejilla como por voluntad propia. Eran largos y delgados, ideales para un artista, pero también suaves y poderosos. Michiru se dijo que, como iba a pintarla, era posible que ella sólo estuviera familiarizándose con sus facciones, con la textura de su piel.

Sintió un intenso anhelo en su interior, el deseo absurdo e inalcanzable de ser amada, abrazada y deseada por la mujer que era en su interior, y no por su cara ni la imagen que podía verse desde el exterior.

—Estoy un poco cansada —dijo, mientras intentaba mantener la voz firme—. Creo que me iré a dormir.

Haruka no se apartó de ella de inmediato, y su mano permaneció en su rostro unos segundos más. No habría sabido decir qué fue lo que la mantuvo allí, contemplándola, intentando ahondar en aquellos ojos que tanto lo fascinaban, pero finalmente retrocedió un paso y le abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Haruka.

—Buenas noches.

Ella se quedó allí, a la intemperie, preguntándose qué demonios le estaba pasando. Por un momento... no, había durado mucho más que un momento... la había deseado. Sacó un cigarro, furiosa consigo misma. Había que estar cayendo muy bajo, para pensar en hacer el amor con una mujer que estaba embarazada de más de siete meses con el hijo de otra persona.

Sin embargo, tardó mucho en lograr convencerse de que sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios que son los que motivan a seguir.**_

_**Dedicado a mi novia con todo el amor que puedo darle. Te amo.**_

_**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Haruka se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Parecía tan serena, tan calmada... llevaba un jersey rosa, y el pelo le caía en una cascada reluciente sobre los hombros. Ese día tampoco se había puesto ninguna joya, nada que pudiera apartar la atención de ella, ni que pudiera captar atención hacia ella.

Casi nunca usaba modelos, porque incluso los que conseguían mantenerse en la pose todo el tiempo que ella les exigía, acababan mostrando signos de aburrimiento y de incomodidad; sin embargo, Michiru parecía capaz de quedarse allí sentada indefinidamente, con la misma sonrisa dulce en la cara.

Aquello era parte de lo que quería captar en el retrato, aquella paciencia interior, aquella... bueno, Haruka supuso que podría considerarse una serena aceptación del tiempo, tanto del pasado como del que quedaba por llegar. Ella nunca había sido demasiado paciente, ni con los demás, ni con su trabajo, ni consigo misma, y aunque era un rasgo que admiraba en ella, no tenía ninguna intención de intentar adoptarlo.

Pero había algo más, algo que iba más allá de aquella increíble belleza femenina y de aquella calma de madonna. De vez en cuando vislumbraba una cierta fiereza en ella, una determinación digna de un guerrero que revelaba que era una mujer capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger lo que era suyo. Y a juzgar por su historia, lo único que le pertenecía era el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

Mientras deslizaba el lápiz por el papel, Haruka reflexionó sobre el hecho de que ella no se lo había contado todo; de hecho, sólo le había contado pequeños retazos incompletos para evitar que siguiera haciéndole preguntas, y ella no había insistido. Normalmente no se conformaba con una respuesta parcial si quería una explicación completa de algo, pero había sido incapaz de presionarla al ver que lo poco que le había contado le resultaba tan doloroso.

Además, aún quedaba tiempo. La radio seguía anunciando que las carreteras permanecían cerradas y que aún quedaba nieve por llegar, y teniendo en cuenta lo imprevisibles que podían resultar Hokkaido en primavera, seguramente pasarían dos semanas, quizás incluso tres, hasta que se pudiera viajar con total seguridad. Era extraño, pero aunque lo más normal habría sido que se sintiera molesta por aquella compañía obligada, lo cierto era que le gustaba aquella ruptura en la soledad que ella misma se había impuesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un retrato, quizás demasiado, pero había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a un sujeto de carne y hueso después de lo de Serena.

En la cabaña, lejos de todos los recuerdos, había empezado el proceso de curación. En Tokio había sido incapaz de levantar un pincel, ya que el dolor había hecho algo más que debilitarla, la había dejado vacía.

Pero allí, aislada y completamente sola, había pintado paisajes y bodegones, sueños apenas recordados, y marinas a partir de antiguos bosquejos. Había sido suficiente, pero sólo con la llegada de Michiru había sentido la necesidad de volver a pintar el rostro humano.

En el pasado había creído en el destino, en una pauta vital que estaba predestinada desde antes del nacimiento, pero la muerte de Serena lo había cambiado todo. A partir de aquel momento había tenido que echarle la culpa a alguien, a algo, y lo más fácil a la vez que doloroso había sido culparse a sí misma.

Pero mientras esbozaba el rostro de Michiru y pensaba en la extraña secuencia de circunstancias que la habían llevado a su vida, empezó a cuestionarse de nuevo sus creencias... y no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse lo que estaría pensando ella.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No —contestó Michiru, sin moverse.

Haruka la había colocado en una silla junto a la ventana, en un ángulo en el que estaba de cara a ella, pero que le permitía mirar hacia fuera. La luz la iluminaba de lleno, sin crear la más mínima sombra.

—Me gusta contemplar la nieve —siguió diciendo ella—; ahora hay algunas huellas, y me gusta pensar en los animales que pueden haber pasado sin que los hayamos visto. También puedo ver las montañas, y la verdad es que parecen muy viejas y amenazadoras. Hacia el este son más accesibles, más amigables.

Haruka murmuró distraídamente su conformidad mientras contemplaba el boceto que estaba haciendo. Era bueno, pero no acababa de reflejar lo que buscaba, y quería empezar a trabajar pronto en un lienzo. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado, y la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con expresión paciente y algo divertida.

—¿Tienes otra cosa que ponerte?, ¿algo que te deje los hombros al descubierto?

—Lo siento, pero mi ropero es un poco limitado en este momento.

La rubia se levantó y empezó a pasearse de la chimenea a la ventana, y de vuelta a la mesa. Cuando se acercó a ella y le agarró la cara para hacer que la volviera de un lado a otro, ella obedeció sin rechistar. Después de tres días posando para Haru, se había acostumbrado a su actitud; a veces, sentía que la trataba como si fuera un arreglo floral o un frutero, como si aquel momento tan especial en el porche no hubiera existido. Se había convencido de que se había imaginado tanto la mirada en los ojos de ella como su propia reacción.

Haruka era la artista, y ella la arcilla que había que modelar. Ya había pasado por aquello.

—Tienes una cara completamente femenina —dijo la rubia, más para sí que para la peliverde—. Atrayente a la vez que serena, y suave a pesar de la forma pronunciada de los pómulos. Tus rasgos no son amenazadores, pero resultan increíblemente impactantes. Esto habla de sexo —dijo, mientras su dedo recorría con naturalidad su labio inferior—, pero tus ojos prometen amor y devoción. Y el hecho de que estés madura...

—¿Madura? —dijo Michiru, riendo. Sus manos, que había apretado con fuerza en su regazo cuando Haruka había empezado a hablar, se relajaron un poco.

—Me refiero a tu embarazo, que aumenta aún más la fascinación que despiertas. Una mujer en estado refleja una promesa, una plenitud, y a pesar de la educación y del progreso de hoy día, un misterio irresistible. Igual que un ángel.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La rubia empezó a hacer pruebas con su pelo, se lo echó hacia atrás, lo apiló sobre su cabeza y finalmente lo dejó caer de nuevo.

—Vemos a los ángeles como seres etéreos y místicos, por encima de los deseos y los fallos de las personas, pero la verdad es que fueron humanos en su día.

Sus palabras hicieron que Michiru sonriera, y le preguntó:

—¿Crees en los ángeles?

La mano de Haruka permanecía enredada en su pelo, aunque se había olvidado por completo de que la había puesto allí por una razón práctica.

—Si no creyera en ellos, la vida no valdría gran cosa—dijo, mientras pensaba que el pelo de ella, de un tono verde aguamarina y suave como una nube, parecía el de un ángel— De repente, se sintió muy incómoda, y se apresuró a apartar la mano y a meterla en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato? —le preguntó Michiru, con las manos de nuevo fuertemente apretadas en su regazo.

—Sí, lo dejaremos por una hora, tengo que pensar en esto.

Haruka retrocedió automáticamente en cuanto ella se levantó. Cuando no estaba trabajando, se esforzaba al máximo por no tener ningún contacto físico con ella, ya que le preocupaba lo mucho que deseaba tocarla.

—Pon los pies en alto —le dijo. Al verla enarcar una ceja, añadió nerviosa—: es lo que se recomienda en el libro que estás leyendo. Pensé que, dadas las circunstancias, no estaría de más echarle una ojeada.

—Eres muy amable.

—Supongo que es el instinto de supervivencia —cuando ella le sonreía de aquella forma, sentía unas sensaciones de lo más extrañas, cuya existencia se negaba a reconocer—. Si me aseguro de que te cuides como debes, hay menos posibilidades de que te pongas de parto antes de que se abran las carreteras.

—Aún me queda más de un mes —le recordó ella—, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mí... por nosotros.

—Pon los pies en alto —repitió ella—; iré a buscarte un poco de leche.

—Pero...

—Hoy sólo te has bebido un vaso —con un gesto impaciente, le indicó que se sentara en el sofá antes de ir a la cocina.

Michiru se reclinó contra los cojines con un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Levantar los pies no era tarea fácil, pero consiguió apoyarlos en el borde de la mesita de café. Al sentir el calor del fuego deseó poder tumbarse delante de la chimenea, pero pensó con ironía que si lo hacía haría falta una grúa para levantarla.

Haruka era una mujer increíblemente amable, aunque a ella no le gustaba que se lo recordara, se dijo mientras la oía trastear en la cocina. Nadie la había tratado así... como a un igual, pero al mismo tiempo necesitado de protección; como a una amiga, pero sin una lista de obligaciones o de deudas que pagar. Lo quisiera la rubia o no, algún día encontraría la manera de pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sí, lo haría en cuanto pudiera.

Si cerraba los ojos y apartaba sus miedos, podía visualizar su futuro. Tendría un pisito en alguna ciudad, con una habitación para el niño decorada en amarillos luminosos, blancos lustrosos y con dibujos de cuentos de hadas en las paredes. Se sentaría en una mecedora con el bebé, y lo arrullaría en las largas y silenciosas noches, mientras el resto del mundo dormía.

Y ya no volvería a estar sola.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Haruka de pie junto a ella, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a sus manos para absorber parte de la fuerza y la confianza que irradiaba; sin embargo, deseó aún más que ella volviera a recorrer su labio inferior con el dedo, lentamente, con ternura, que la tratara como a una mujer y no como a un objeto que quería pintar.

Pero se limitó a tomar el vaso de leche que la rubia le entregó.

—Cuando el bebé nazca y deje de darle el pecho, no voy a volver a beber leche en toda mi vida.

—Esta es la última fresca que quedaba, a partir de mañana tendrás que tomar en polvo.

—Genial —con una mueca, Michiru se bebió medio vaso de golpe—. Me imagino que es café, fuerte y delicioso —tomó otro trago, y añadió—: y si me siento algo temeraria, finjo que es champán francés en una copa.

—Lástima que no tenga ningún vaso de vino a mano, a lo mejor daría el pego. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Lo de comer por dos es sólo un mito, y como engorde más, voy a empezar a mugir como una vaca —satisfecha, volvió a reclinarse sobre los cojines—. El cuadro que tienes de París... ¿lo has pintado aquí?

Haruka lanzó una mirada a la obra en cuestión. Era un estudio caprichoso y casi surrealista del Bois de Boulogne, así que dedujo que ella conocía el lugar.

—Sí, a partir de viejos esbozos y de mi memoria. ¿Cuándo estuviste allí?

—Yo no he dicho que haya estado en París.

—No lo habrías reconocido de no ser así —le quitó el vaso vacío de la mano, y lo dejó a un lado—. Michiru, cuanto más reservada te muestras, más ganas tengo de descubrir tus secretos.

—Estuve allí hace un año, pasé dos semanas —dijo ella con rigidez.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Que si me gustó París? —Michiru se obligó a relajarse. Había pasado una eternidad desde entonces, casi lo suficiente para poder imaginar que le había ocurrido a otra persona—. Es una ciudad preciosa. Las flores estaban en su apogeo, y los olores eran algo increíble. Llovió sin parar durante tres días, pero uno podía sentarse y ver pasar los paraguas, o contemplar cómo se iban abriendo los capullos de las flores.

De forma instintiva, Haruka le cubrió las manos con una de las suyas para intentar calmar el agitado movimiento de sus dedos.

—No fuiste feliz allí.

—Estamos hablando de París en primavera, sólo una tonta no se sentiría feliz de estar en un sitio así —contestó ella, mientras se concentraba en relajar las manos.

—El padre del niño... ¿estaba contigo?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

No debería tener ninguna, pero la rubia sabía que a partir de ese momento pensaría en ella cada vez que mirara el cuadro, y tenía que saberlo.

—¿Le querías?

Michiru fijó la vista en el fuego de la chimenea, pero las respuestas estaban dentro de sí misma. ¿Había querido a Seiya? Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente al darse cuenta de que sí, había querido al hombre que había pensado que era.

—Mucho. Le quería mucho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sola?

—No estoy sola —posó una mano sobre su vientre, y su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir un movimiento. Le tomó una mano a Haruka, y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. ¿Sientes eso? Es increíble, ¿verdad? Aquí dentro hay alguien.

Haruka sintió el suave movimiento bajo su mano, y se sorprendió al notar un fuerte golpe. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó aún más.

—Eso ha parecido un gancho de derecha, es como si estuviera luchando por salir —conocía perfectamente bien aquella sensación de impaciencia, la frustración al sentirse atrapada en un mundo mientras se anhelaba estar en otro—. ¿Qué sientes tú?

—Me siento viva —riendo, Michiru colocó las manos sobre las suyas—. En Sapporo me pusieron un monitor, y pude oír el latido de su corazón. Sonaba rápido, impaciente, y fue lo mejor del mundo. Creo...

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Haruka tenía la vista fija en ella. Sus manos seguían unidas y sus cuerpos se rozaban, y mientras la vida que llevaba en su interior le daba otra patada, la peliverde sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Se quedó sin aliento ante la calidez y la intimidad de aquel momento.

Haruka deseaba desesperadamente tomarla en sus brazos. La necesidad de apretarla contra sí y abrazarla era tan intensa, tan aguda, que era un dolor físico. Soñaba con ella cada noche, mientras intentaba dormir en el suelo de la habitación libre. En sus sueños, estaban acurrucados juntas en una cama, con el cálido aliento de ella acariciándole las mejillas y su pelo sedoso enredándose en sus manos; sin embargo, al despertar se decía que estaba loca, y eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento antes de apartarse de ella.

Aunque ya no se tocaban, su cuerpo entero notó el largo y quedo suspiro que escapó de los labios de su modelo.

—Me gustaría trabajar un poco más, si crees que puedes aguantar.

—Claro —Michiru tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Se dijo que era normal, ya que las mujeres embarazadas tenían las emociones a flor de piel y podían sentirse heridas sin causa alguna.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo, ahora vuelvo.

Haruka fue a la habitación donde dormía, y segundos después volvió con una camisa azul marino.

—Póntela, creo que el contraste entre la camisa y tu cara puede ser la respuesta.

—Vale.

Michiru entró en su dormitorio y se quitó el enorme jersey rosa, y al empezar a meter un brazo en la manga de la camisa notó el olor de Haruka en la gruesa prenda de algodón. Era un aroma penetrante y descaradamente sexual, muy de la rubia. Incapaz de resistirse, restregó la mejilla contra la suave tela. El olor era como el viento indomable, pero hacía que se sintiera segura, y aunque fuera una locura, provocó en ella un profundo escalofrío de deseo.

No sabía si estaba bien tener anhelos de mujer, desear a Haruka de forma sexual siendo también del mismo género y más cuando estaba acarreando con una responsabilidad tan enorme, pero se sentía tan cerca de ella que no parecía nada malo. Intuía que la rubia también había sufrido mucho, y quizás esa similitud y su aislamiento en la cabaña explicaban por qué sentía como si la conociera desde siempre.

Acabó de ponerse la camisa con un suspiro. ¿Qué sabía ella de sus propios sentimientos?, la primera y única vez que había confiado en ellos por completo, sólo había conseguido sufrir. No sabía cómo definir las emociones que Haruka despertaba en ella, pero lo mejor sería centrarse sólo en su gratitud.

Cuando Michiru volvió a la sala de estar, Haruka estaba repasando los bocetos, desechando unos y dándoles el visto bueno a otros. Al levantar la cabeza y verla allí de pie, se dio cuenta de que su percepción de ella estaba muy, pero muy equivocada.

Parecía una ninfa, una sirena hermosa y de ensueño, pero en ese momento parecía mucho más carnal, y ella prefería pensar en la peliverde como una ilusión, y no como una mujer de carne y hueso que la atraía.

—Sí, eso se acerca más a la imagen que busco —dijo, luchando por mantener la voz firme—. El color te sienta bien, y el estilo masculino de líneas sobrias crea un buen contraste.

—Puede que tardes en recuperar tu camisa, es muy cómoda.

—Considérala un préstamo.

Haruka se acercó a la silla, y al verla asumir la pose exacta de antes del descanso, volvió a preguntarse si ella ya habría hecho de modelo con anterioridad. Ésa era otra pregunta más que tendría que plantearle en el momento oportuno.

—Vamos a intentar algo diferente.

La hizo moverse ligeramente mientras murmuraba para sí, y Michiru estuvo a punto de sonreír al verse relegada de nuevo al papel de jarrón.

—Maldición, ojalá tuviéramos flores... rosas, una sola rosa.

—Podrías imaginártela.

—Puede que lo haga —Haruka ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y retrocedió un poco—. Esto es lo que buscaba, así que voy a pintarte directamente sobre un lienzo. Ya he perdido bastante tiempo en bocetos.

—Tres días.

—He acabado cuadros en la mitad de tiempo cuando las cosas encajaban.

Michiru podía imaginársela perfectamente sentada en un taburete alto con su caballete, trabajando febrilmente con los ojos entornados y con aquellas manos largas y poderosas en plena creación.

—He visto que has dejado algunas pinturas sin terminar—comentó.

—Perdí el interés —dijo ella, mientras empezaba a dibujar largos trazos en el lienzo con un pincel—. ¿Tú acabas todo lo que empiezas?

Ella reflexionó brevemente, y contestó:

—Supongo que no, pero siempre se ha dicho que debería hacerse.

—¿Por qué arrastrar con algo hasta el amargo final, si no funciona?

—A veces hay que cumplir con lo prometido —murmuró ella, pensando en sus votos matrimoniales.

Haruka la estaba observando con atención, y pudo vislumbrar el brillo de dolor que relampagueó en sus ojos. Como siempre, a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, las emociones de ella le llegaron muy hondo.

—A veces es imposible mantener una promesa.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien —se limitó a decir ella con voz suave.

Haruka trabajó durante casi una hora, definiendo, refinando y perfeccionando cada trazo. Ella tenía la expresión exacta que quería, pensativa, paciente y sensual, e incluso antes de trazar la primera línea había sabido que aquélla sería una de sus mejores obras, quizás incluso la mejor de todas. Y también sabía que necesitaría pintarla de nuevo, en otros estados de ánimo y en otras poses.

Pero eso era para más adelante; en ese momento, necesitaba captar la esencia, la simplicidad de aquella mujer. Eso podía hacerlo trazando líneas y curvas, con blanco y negro y unas cuantas sombras de gris, pero al día siguiente empezaría a rellenar el conjunto, a añadir color y todas las complejidades. Al acabar, la tendría por completo en el lienzo y la conocería perfectamente, como nadie lo había hecho o lo haría jamás.

—¿Me dejarás verlo antes de que esté acabado?

—¿Qué?

—Que si me dejarás ver el cuadro —Michiru no se movió, pero volvió los ojos de la ventana hacia la rubia—. Se supone que los artistas son temperamentales, y que no les gusta enseñar su trabajo antes de que esté listo.

—No soy temperamental —Haruka la miró a los ojos, como retándola a que le llevara la contraria.

—Sí, eso es obvio —aunque la expresión de ella se mantuvo impasible, no consiguió ocultar el tono de diversión en su voz—. Entonces, ¿me dejarás verlo?

—No me importa, mientras tengas claro que no pienso cambiar nada, aunque no te guste.

Esa vez, Michiru no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír, y el sonido libre y profundo hizo que los dedos de Haruka se tensaran.

—¿Te refieres a si veo algo que hiera mi vanidad? No te preocupes por eso, no soy presumida.

—Todas las mujeres hermosas son presumidas, es normal.

—Una persona sólo es presumida si le importa su apariencia.

Entonces fue Haruka quien se echó a reír, aunque con cinismo. Dejó el lápiz, y dijo con incredulidad:

—¿Me estás diciendo que a ti te trae sin cuidado tu aspecto físico?

—No he hecho nada para ganármelo, ¿no? Fue un accidente del destino, o un golpe de suerte. Si fuera increíblemente inteligente o tuviera talento para algo, supongo que me molestaría mi apariencia, porque la gente no suele ver nada más allá —se encogió de hombros, y volvió a colocarse en la pose perfecta—, pero como no tengo nada más, he aprendido a aceptar que mi imagen es... no sé, una especie de regalo que suple otras carencias.

—¿Cambiarías tu belleza por algo?

—Por un montón de cosas, pero si cambiara una cosa por otra tampoco me la habría ganado, así que seguiría sin tener importancia. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo —Haruka sacó un trapo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y se limpió las manos.

—¿De qué te sientes más orgullosa, de tu apariencia física o de tu trabajo?

Ella echó a un lado el trapo. Era extraño que la peliverde pareciera tan triste y seria, y que aun así fuera capaz de hacerle reír.

—Nadie me ha considerado nunca guapísima, así que no hay duda posible —empezó a girar el caballete, pero cuando ella hizo ademán de levantarse, le hizo un gesto para que no se moviera—. No, relájate. Échale un vistazo desde ahí, y dame tu opinión.

Michiru contempló el dibujo. Era sólo un esbozo, y menos detallado que muchos de los que la rubia había hecho hasta el momento; aparecían su cara y su torso, y su mano derecha posada justo debajo de su hombro izquierdo. Por alguna razón, parecía una pose protectora... cautelosa, sin llegar a ser defensiva.

Pensó que Haruka había acertado de lleno con la camisa, ya que acentuaba su feminidad más que un montón de encaje o de seda. Tenía el pelo suelto, y le caía sobre los hombros en ondas desordenadas y atrevidas que contrastaban con aquella pose serena. No había esperado encontrar ninguna sorpresa en su propio rostro, pero al contemplar la imagen que Haru tenía de ella, se removió incómoda en la silla.

—No estoy tan triste como haces que parezca.

—Ya te he avisado de que no pienso cambiar nada.

—Puedes pintar lo que te dé la gana, sólo te estoy diciendo que estás equivocada conmigo.

Divertida por la nota de altivez en su voz, Haruka volvió a girar el caballete, pero no se molestó en mirar su trabajo.

—No lo creo.

—Yo no soy patética.

—¿Patética? La mujer del dibujo no tiene nada de patética, yo diría que la palabra que la describe es «valiente».

Michiru sonrió, y se levantó de la silla.

—Tampoco soy valiente, pero es tu cuadro, así que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¡Haruka!

Michiru hizo un gesto brusco, y su tono apremiante hizo que se apresurara a ir hasta ella y la tomara de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Mira!, ¡mira lo que hay ahí fuera! —dijo, señalando con la mano que tenía libre.

Haruka sintió la tentación de estrangularla al darse cuenta de que lo que resonaba en su voz no era apremio, sino entusiasmo al ver un ciervo a menos de dos metros de la ventana. El animal tenía la cabeza alzada mientras olisqueaba el aire, y arrogantemente, sin rastro de miedo alguno, los observó a través del cristal.

—¡Es precioso! Nunca había visto uno tan grande, ni tan de cerca.

La rubia compartió su entusiasmo. Un ciervo, un zorro, un halcón volando en círculos... ver a aquellos animales había sido una de las cosas que le habían ayudado a superar su dolor.

—Hace un par de semanas fui andando hasta un riachuelo que hay a un kilómetro y medio de aquí, y me encontré a la familia entera. Estaba en la dirección del viento, así que conseguí hacer tres esbozos antes de que me vieran.

—Este sitio le pertenece, ¿te lo imaginas? Acres y acres de terreno. Él debe de saberlo, y por eso parece tan seguro de sí mismo —Michiru se echó a reír, y apoyó la mano libre en el vidrio helado—. Es como si estuviéramos expuestas, y él hubiera venido a echar una ojeada al zoo.

El ciervo bajó el morro hasta la nieve, buscando la hierba que había debajo o quizás oliendo el rastro de otro animal. Se movía sin prisa, seguro en su soledad mientras a su alrededor los árboles goteaban hielo y nieve.

De repente, el animal levantó la cabeza y se fue a toda prisa hasta desaparecer en el bosque.

Michiru se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Haruka, pero entonces se olvidó de todo.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que se habían acercado tanto la una a la otra. Seguían con las manos entrelazadas, y el sol que entraba por la ventana iba perdiendo fuerza conforme la tarde daba paso a la noche. La cabaña, igual que el bosque que la rodeaba, estaba inmersa en un silencio absoluto.

Haruka alzó una mano, y acarició su rostro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ésa había sido su intención, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella tersa mejilla, supo que había necesitado hacerlo.

Michiru no se alejó de ella. La rubia quería creer que habría acatado su decisión si ella hubiera decidido apartarse, pero Michi no se movió.

Notó que la mano de ella temblaba, y se dio cuenta de que también estaba nerviosa. Otra nueva experiencia. Sabía que no debía acercarse, se lo decía el sentido común, pero no sabía si podría resistir la tentación.

Su piel era cálida al tacto, real. No era un retrato, sino una mujer de carne y hueso. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había pasado en su vida, lo que la había convertido en la mujer que había llegado a ser, pertenecía al pasado. Ese momento era el presente.

Ella siguió mirándola con ojos enormes y un tanto asustados, esperando sin moverse, y Haruka soltó un juramento para sus adentros mientras bajaba los labios hasta los suyos.

Permitir aquello era una locura, y desearlo aún peor, pero incluso antes de que su boca se posara sobre la suya, Michiru sintió que se rendía ante ella. Hizo acopio de valor, preguntándose adonde iba a conducirles todo aquello.

Su primer y único pensamiento cuando la boca de la rubia se posó sobre la suya fue que parecía el primer beso de toda su vida. Nadie la había besado así. Había experimentado pasión, el rápido y casi doloroso deseo derivado del frenesí ardiente; había experimentado exigencias que había podido satisfacer, y otras que no; había experimentado el deseo hambriento y la furia que un hombre podía sentir por una mujer, pero jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera había podido imaginar, aquel tipo de devoción.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, intuía en ella necesidades más desenfrenadas firmemente reprimidas, que hacían que aquel abrazo fuera más excitante, más avasallador que ningún otro. Las manos de Haruka estaban enterradas en su pelo, explorando, acariciando, mientras sus labios se movían insaciables sobre los suyos. Michiru sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, y supo instintivamente que la rubia estaría allí para afianzarla.

Haruka sabía que debía detenerse, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Probar el sabor de sus labios había hecho que necesitara saborearla más y más, era como si hubiera estado vacía sin saberlo, y en ese momento, de forma increíble, fulminante y aterradora, estuviera llena y completa.

Vacilantes, incluso inocentes, las manos de Michiru recorrieron sus brazos hasta posarse en sus hombros, y cuando abrió los labios, Haruka notó aquella misma curiosa timidez en su invitación. A pesar de que en el exterior aún estaba enterrado bajo la nieve, podía oler el aroma de la primavera en su pelo y en su piel, por encima incluso del olor de la leña ardiendo. Los troncos se movieron en la chimenea, el viento del anochecer empezó a ulular contra la ventana, y Michiru suspiró.

Haruka quería seguir con la fantasía, levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. Necesitaba tumbarse junto a ella, quitarle la camisa y sentir su piel contra la suya, que ella la acariciara y la abrazara, que confiara en ella.

Sin embargo, en su interior se estaba librando una auténtica batalla, ya que ella no era una mujer sin más. Estaba embarazada y dentro de ella crecía el hijo de un hombre, uno al que ella había amado.

No tenía derecho a quererla, y no podía confiar en ella; aun así, se sentía irresistiblemente atraída por la peliverde, por sus secretos, por aquellos ojos que decían mucho más que sus palabras... y por su belleza, que iba mucho más allá de la forma y la textura de su cara, aunque no pareciera saberlo.

Tenía que parar hasta que supiera exactamente lo que quería, y hasta que Michiru confiara lo suficiente en ella para contarle la verdad.

Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Michi enterró el rostro en su hombro.

—Por favor, no digas nada, dame un minuto.

Las lágrimas que oyó en su voz la sacudieron aún más que el beso. El tira y afloja en su interior se intensificó, y finalmente levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo. Al sentir el movimiento del niño, Haruka se preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser pesada —dijo ella.

Su voz sonó controlada de nuevo, pero aun así no la soltó. A lo largo de su vida, habían sido muy pocas las veces que alguien se había molestado en abrazarla, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

—No eres pesada.

—Gracias —Michiru retrocedió un poco, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas—. Supongo que ibas a decir que lo que ha pasado no ha sido algo premeditado, pero no hace falta.

—No, no ha sido algo premeditado, pero no pienso disculparme por ello —dijo ella con calma.

—Ya veo —Michiru apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla, un poco desconcertada—. Supongo que lo que he querido decir es que... no quiero que creas que yo... maldición —se dio por vencida, y volvió a sentarse—. He querido decir que no estoy enfadada por el beso, y que lo entiendo.

—Bien —Haruka se sentía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y con tranquilidad agarró otra silla y se sentó a horcajadas—. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

Ella había creído que dejaría el tema, que optaría por el camino más fácil, y se esforzó por explicarle cómo se sentía sin revelar demasiado.

—Que te doy un poco de pena, y te sientes un poco responsable por la situación y por el cuadro —se preguntó por qué no podía relajarse, y por qué ella la estaba mirando con una expresión tan extraña—. No quiero que creas que te he malinterpretado, no espero que...

La explicación se estaba embrollando cada vez más, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el intento y callarse, Haruka enarcó una ceja y le hizo un gesto casi desafiante para que acabara de hablar.

—Sé que nunca podrías sentirte atraída por mí físicamente... en estas circunstancias, y no quiero que creas que he interpretado lo que ha pasado como algo más que... que una especie de amabilidad tuya.

—Eso sí que tiene gracia —Haruka se rascó la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en lo que ella le acababa de decir—. Michiru, no tienes pinta de ser tonta. Me siento atraída por ti, y parte de esa atracción es muy física. Puede que hacer el amor contigo no sea posible en este momento, pero eso no significa que el deseo no exista.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero acabó levantando las manos y dejándolas caer de nuevo.

—Tu embarazo no es lo único que me impide hacer el amor contigo, hay una razón no tan obvia, pero igual de importante. Necesito saber toda tu historia, Michiru.

—No puedo contártela.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, pero levantó la barbilla en un gesto decidido.

—Tengo vergüenza.

Aquella respuesta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?, ¿porque no estabas casada con el padre del niño?

—No, no es eso. Por favor, no insistas.

Haruka quiso protestar, pero se mordió la lengua porque ella estaba muy pálida, y parecía cansada y demasiado frágil.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré por ahora, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: siento algo por ti, y va ganando fuerza cada vez más rápidamente, nos guste o no. En este momento, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con mis emociones.

Cuando ella se levantó de la silla, Michiru alargó una mano y la posó en su brazo.

—Haru, no hay nada que puedas hacer, y no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—La vida es algo que uno va construyéndose, Sirena —Haruka le acarició el pelo, y después se apartó—. Necesitamos más leña.

Michiru permaneció sentada en la cabaña vacía, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse construido una vida mejor.

* * *

**_Primero que todo quiero diculparme por la tremenda demora en mi actualizacion pero los estudios, trabajo, vida de casada y vagancia se me fueron las musas en un crucero largo. pero prometo actualizar mas seguido ahora._**

**_Segundo, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi incondicional musa, la mas hermosa de todas, mi compñera y mi vida, mi novia que fue la que me amenazo de muerte si no subia algo, para ella todo._**

**_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, frutas, verduras, pero no propuestas de matrimonio porque me matan si ._**

**_Me despido con mi espada y mi alma_**


End file.
